The Warrior Requiem
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: On a leash of the Fenrir's Johannes. Along the way, stumbling on the asphalt with the first unit's Lindow, Sakuya, Alisa and Kota. Vulnerably fascinated by the aragami girl, Shio. And getting lost by the eyes of the new rookie. Discovering such dear feelings was never Soma Schicksal's forte to begin with. SomaSchicksalxOC. Drabble ficlet.
1. Key 01 - Dignity

A/N:

First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to my fanfic _"The Warrior Requiem"_.

This baby of mine is a collection of ficlets dedicated to our beloved Soma and just to let you know, a ficlet is at least 100 words long. But I'm not sure if I could follow that rule. Teehee. Sue me.

I've finally decided to post this now since I've already written up to prompt ten. I'm still editing some stuff though.

And with all of that, I hope you enjoy! :D

Reviews are very much loved.

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 01 – Dignity **_

Soma Schicksal arrived by the entrance of the den, the usual frown grazing his features and is ready to file another mission with Hibari.

Just as Soma was about to go down, his eyes caught something red. The boy stopped in his place by the stairs, looking at the object that caught his attention.

It was a crimson flower, fake of course, pinned to a girl's hair. The young Schicksal looked her over, taking note of her Fenrir formal uniform. She was a Gods Eater whose face he didn't recognize. _'This must be the rookie.'_ he thought as he remembered Lindow and Sakuya throwing her praises here and there. She was reading a book and drinking tea, a plate of small cookie rations on her table. He couldn't help but notice the air of elegance the girl had around her. She took good care of her uniform - it was next to no wrinkles on it and there was only enough make-up to subtly enhance her features. Her hair was also kept in delicate care, her raven locks twisted to the side in a unique bun and the red flower was pinned into it so that the design would stay in place. There were a few wisps of hair loose at the base of her neck.

Can this kind of pampered brat grow accustomed to the destruction and monstrosity of this world?

To Soma's surprise, the rookie took a moment to look up from her book and lock eyes with him.

___**# # # # # # # #**_

The only reason Estella looked at the boy was because she felt a stare on her. At first, she had tried to ignore it, but whoever it was it just kept watching, so she had decided to look back. Clearly, she had caught him off guard and her eyes drank in his form. He was a tanned boy, a hood over his head. He has platinum blonde locks and he looked like her age. His eyes, however, caught her attention the most. They were a lovely sapphire shade, a total opposite of her ruby ones. Estella smiled, raising her hand and waving.

Before she could say anything, however, the boy began to walk away, completely ignoring her. Estella put her hand down and blinked, unsure of what she did to get that kind of reaction. Instead, she mentally shrugged and went back to her book.

She had to find out if there would be a happy ending.

_-TBC-_


	2. Key 02 - Song

A/N:

Thanks for the alerts and favourites. A big thank you to **Crystal Louise** for reviewing. :D

Okay, guys. I'll leave it all up to your imagination as to what song is used in this chapter.

. . .

Oh! I know! How about reviewing which song is suitable for this chapter?

Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 02 - Song **_

It happened in a flash.

Eric died.

Then there goes one of them.

"What kind of place did you think it was gonna be?" Soma growled at Estella, his buster blade shoved upon her face.

As he withdrew his God Arc, he analyzed the rookie's features; she had fresh bloodstains on her uniform and a frown on her face. Soma turned his back on her. If she couldn't handle something like this then she wasn't cut out to be a Gods Eater.

"Just kidding.. Time's up. Let's go, rookie." he paused for a bit before continuing, "If you don't wanna die.. Just stay out of my way as much as possible."

Soma raised an eyebrow when he heard some shuffling behind him and looked over at the new girl, Estella Yuuki, she was kneeling beside Eric's corpse. Her God Arc placed on the ground.

"What the hell are y-"

She looked at Soma and smiled, a finger on her lips, emphasizing him to be quiet. She looked back at Eric's corpse; his eyes were still open with horror etched in them. Grimacing, Estella proceeds with taking off his glasses and putting it in her pocket. She then takes her hand and brushes his eyes to a close, blood staining her hand in the process. She clasps her hands together, closing her eyes briefly.

"May Eric der Vogelweid requiscere to the heavens above."

Her next course of action however, was uncalled for, in Soma's case.

She sang.

And damn.

Soma couldn't help but to think that her song sounded so familiar.

Obviously, it was a dirge. Soma knew that he had heard it before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Soma kept his eyes on the rookie, looking around every now and then, his guard up for any more signs of wandering aragami. He stared blankly at her singing form. It wasn't that it was a terrible song. It wasn't even annoying either. It was a haunting one and, as much as he hated to admit it, she sang it beautifully.

"Are you done now?" he asked her as soon as she finished singing.

She didn't spare him a glance but he knew she was listening.

"Yes."

Estella got up, picked up her God Arc, readied her stance and walked ahead of Soma.

Soma stared at her back; she didn't look the least perturbed by his lack of comment. Then, for one last time he took a glance at Eric's corpse.

He looked peaceful.

_-TBC-_


	3. Key 03 - Advice

A/N:

Mucho thanks to **Yue Twili** for reviewing. You fuelled my drive to update. :)

Anywho, go ahead and read! Please spare me a review, okay?

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 03 - Advice**_

From Estella's vantage point, he was a handsome man. His raven bangs brushing over his face and his slightly peach-colored skin was lovely to look at. As she speculated closer at him, she could see that his eyes were a pretty olive green. They matched his foreign complexion perfectly; he was the First Unit Leader, Lindow Amamiya.

"Lindow-san? Kota said that you were looking for me."

"Right," Lindow chuckled and got up from his sofa, slowly, but confidently making his way to her, "Never had a comrade die before you, huh?"

"...Death is cruel."

Lindow stopped for a second and stared at her.

"You may be right."

He put a hand atop her head and ruffled her hair, earning a blink and a curious look from her.

"Anyways, gloomy stuff aside, we haven't really talked yet. I'm not really much for talking but is there anything you want to ask me?"

Estella blinked again and crossed her arms, trying to ponder seriously about Lindow's offer. While in her thoughts, she failed to notice Lindow eyeing her like a hawk. She shifted a bit.

"Well... I've been meaning to ask about Soma.."

"Nice choice!" Lindow beamed out, "Soma is one of the top Gods Eaters in the Far East Branch, but he's misunderstood because he's blunt."

Estella gave Lindow's statement a curt nod of approval, a habit of hers and said, "I can see that. He told me to stay out of his way."

"Well you can't deny that he's a brat!" Lindow chuckled before continuing, "...But I don't think you'll find a kinder person. His worst fear is losing a comrade before his eyes. That's why he always keeps his distance."

"...So he could avoid feeling bad, huh?"

"Yeah. It's kinda pathetic of him though he'd beat me up if he heard that."

Estella giggled.

"You get along well."

Lindow scratched his head shyly before shrugging off her comment.

"Right! I'm not really good with these heart-to-heart talks so anyways... I order you to make friends with him and keep from ever dying!"

Estella walked away to take her leave, stopping mid-way and turning to look at him from behind.

"I plan to."

She was about to leave but she heard Lindow murmur:

"Take good care of him, Estella."

She looked at him again, but he didn't say anymore.

"...Yes."

Estella had no clue as to what he meant.

_-TBC-_


	4. Key 04 - Stupid

A/N:

Thank you guys, for the alerts and favorites!

And as always, thank you very much to **Crystal Louise** and **Yue Twili** for reviewing! Both of you kept me going! You further fuelled my passion to write. :D

Here's another chapter~

Tell me what you think, ne?

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 04 - Stupid**_

As Estella walked up the stairs, she noticed a lone hooded figure sitting by the sofa. She blinked and decided that this was her chance. Speak now or forever hold your peace as they say.

She reached out and grabbed his sleeve, causing his azure eyes to lock with her own. She smiled sheepishly and said:

"Assault Sergeant Soma Schicksal. 18 years old. You're one hundred seventy-seven centimeters in height. Your weight is sixty-five kilograms. You joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. You're a Gods Eater of the First Unit and your God Arc is composed of a buster blade and a tower shield."

Soma looked at her incredulously and glared at her, earning a chuckle from the lass, then looked over at the elevator, Estella's smile faltered for a moment, she thought he might ignore her and leave. Instead, to her surprise, his deep voice grunted:

"What do you want?"

**_# # # # # # # #_**

"Eric? ...Nothing to do with me," Soma said nonchalantly before guzzling his beer ration, "The weaker among us are the first to die. That's all there is to it."

Estella hung her head low.

"...Death is cruel."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

Soma rolled his eyes.

"Why do you know my information, anyway?"

Estella shrugged.

"Simple really. I searched for it on Norn."

She didn't notice the look of disgust thrown at her.

"Tch. Should've known."

Soma took his leave, muttering something among the lines of "stupid New-Type".

_-TBC-_


	5. Key 05 - Idiot

A/N:

Thank you very much to **Yue Twili**, **Rockman XeroX**, **darryanmartin** and **Crystal Louise** for reviewing! You all made my day~

So yeah! Here's a double update!

This chapter forms a pair with the next one okay?

I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos. Please ignore them. I'll correct them when I can. I was on a rush when I updated this you see!

Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 05 - Idiot**_

Soma sipped slowly from the metal can in his hands. He focused his eyes on to the unwanted company across him.

"Look," he started.

The unwanted company, Estella, shot her head up, immediately stopping whatever it was that she was doing and turned to him, looking curious and blinking quite expectantly. It was the first time that the boy initiated a conversation after all.

Soma scrunched his nose at her reaction; he could almost see dog ears and a tail wagging behind her.

"You're way too over-friendly. I know that Lindow had set you up into this so you could just scram now."

"...And here I am hoping that you finally acknowledged me," Estella sighed dejectedly, "Just so you know, I'm doing this because I want to, _capiche_?" she said, crossing her arms in a bossy manner.

"Tch. Clingy brat."

At that moment, Soma came to the conclusion that she was an idiot.

_-TBC-_


	6. Key 06 - Crazy

_**Key 06 - Crazy**_

With a blank look on his face, Soma watched Estella's back as she was called by Tsubaki for another rookie mission. He leaned back on the couch and sighed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was quiet.

He yawned and crossed his arms; he was getting comfortable with the warm surroundings of the den and just then, something silver on the table caught his attention.

It was a disc and a paper with his name was underneath it. Narrowing his eyes, he took the paper and read the contents written on it.

_'Soma,  
I know that you won't bother with it, but can you at least keep this for me? Please?  
- Estella'_

He scowled as he crumpled the paper and threw it away; he then took the disc and stared at it for a while. Something in the back of his mind was telling him not to smash it into pieces and after considering it he put it in his pocket.

He shook his head as his thoughts trailed to a certain rookie.

Scratch that.

She wasn't an idiot.

She was crazy.

_-TBC-_


	7. Key 07 - Existence

A/N:

Thank you very much to **liulishu** and **Yue Twili** for reviewing! It's fun reading your reviews! Srsly!

Here goes!

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 07 - Existence**_

Estella took a cookie from her paper bag and plopped it to her mouth, seeing Soma sitting by his lonesome at the mini bar in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Soma," she called out to him then offered him the bag of cookies in her hand, "Want some? I got them from Kanon!"

No reply.

"You don't want one, huh.. Anyways, did you see the disc that I left?"

No reply.

"Did you know that milk came out from Kota's nose yesterday? It was so disgusting!"

No reply.

Estella let out a sigh and sat beside him, causing the platinum blonde teen to click his tongue.

"Do you believe in anything?"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice made Soma look at her from the corner of his eye, the lass noticed this and smiled at him.

"...Are we talking about religion here?"

Estella scratched her cheek.

"Mm... Kinda. But I guess it's a taboo topic, huh?"

There was a long silence, except the sound of other Gods Eaters chatting about and for a moment Estella thought that he wouldn't answer.

"Nothing."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I don't believe in anything."

Estella felt a smile tugging her lips.

"Then that makes the two of us."

There was an odd silence between them. Not that Soma is complaining. He braced himself; he knew that she would come up of another topic to talk about. That's how over friendly she was and he didn't like it one bit.

"...We don't believe because they don't exist anyways.. Right?"

Soma looked at her; her eyes were like empty orbs as she stared off into nothingness.

"Gods don't exist," she continued, now she was staring at him.

Soma looked away, uncomfortable.

Estella stood and walked away, murmuring quietly but loud enough for Soma to hear.

"...And so are death gods."

Estella already took her leave by the time Soma figured out what she meant.

"...That bastard."

_-TBC-_


	8. Key 08 - Goal

A/N:

It's raining hard here. Kinda makes me feel melancholic. _coughandlazytoupdatecough_.

Thanks to **Yue Twili** and **WhiteShio-Hime** for reviewing~! *heart*

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 08 - Goal **_

It was the in-between period. Neither Estella nor Soma were on a mission. Estella was sitting on the edge of the sofa; her legs crossed and was reading a book. Soma was across her, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting object in the world.

"So," Estella began, closing her book and leaning back on the sofa. "What are your goals? In life, I mean."

Soma looked at her, then back at the floor.

Estella let a frown slip onto her features, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"My goal is to wait for my prince charming. Just like how mom waited for dad."

Soma felt his eye twitch.

"That's not a goal."

"If I rephrase it and say I want to get a prince charming, then yes, it is a goal."

"Then let me rephrase my response. It's not a real goal."

"How is it not a real goal?"

"Because it's not a realistic one. Things like those don't exist anymore."

Estella raised her book.

"Then why promote it on fairy tales when we were kids?"

"That's a dumb question."

"One that you're currently avoiding."

Soma stood up.

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

Soma took his leave, thinking that her goal was a stupid one. He doesn't have a say on it and he doesn't care anyways. But he respected people who have set up something in life.

...Because he doesn't have anything of that sort.

_-TBC-_


	9. Key 09 - Rose-coloured

A/N:

Hey there! I present you with a kinda longer chapter, reader! We had no internet so this took a while to be posted. *laughs*

Anyways~

Thankies to **Yue Twili** and **darryanmartin** for reviewing~!

Disclaimer: All right goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 09 - Rose-coloured**_

". . ."

The bright lights flashed continuously off of the silver needle clutched in Estella's fingers, she was drowning out the voices of her First Unit co-members. They were all having lunch together since Lindow wanted some bonding time with his comrades.

Estella positioned the needle over the cloth and gently inserted it. As she pulled out the needle through her work again, through the corner of her eye she saw Kota staring at her and she slowed her movements so she wouldn't be caught off guard and accidentally prick herself.

"You sure do have weird hobbies, huh?" Kota mused out, a fork in his mouth.

This caught the First Unit's attention and Lindow was the first to perk up, "Now that you think about it.. You were reading a book before we started the mission yesterday."

Sakuya was the second to comment, "She was writing poems a while back too."

And the last blow was from Kota, "Wow, weird hobbies alright."

Estella stopped her actions and sighed inwardly, "Why is this considered weird while Bugarally isn't?"

"Don't call it weird! I bet that is weirder!" Kota looked over at Estella's needlework and his eyes widened a little, "Wow! It's not weird! That's so good! You're really good at this!"

Estella stared down at the image of the blooming pink rose that she was stitching. She shrugged, "It's not my best. The leaves aren't in a great position and I had to switch my shade of pink half ways through because I ran out of the first one. It could be better."

Lindow turned to smile to her, "Nonsense. I think it's very pretty."

Estella looked over at Sakuya who was giving her a thumbs up, "It's beautiful!" she told her.

Kota slung his arm on Soma, causing the tanned teen to grit his teeth at him, "Hey Soma! Say something too!"

"Huh?" Soma grunted, obviously annoyed, "Why do I have to?"

"Just do it already! Or I won't stop pestering you!"

Soma scowled knowing that Kota's threat was not just empty barking. He looked at Estella's needlework which is now in Kota's hands, shoved into his face.

"..It's good."

Estella's heart quickened its pace in her chest, but she quelled the feeling rising in her throat.

_-thump, thump- _

She stood up and they all watched as Estella's cheeks turned into pink -like her rose- as she sputtered a small thank you and ran away.

Cue, Lindow, Sakuya and Kota turning to stare at Soma.

"What?"

Cue, all of them turning away and whistling.

Soma sighed. He pointed at Estella's needlework.

"She left that, you know."

_-TBC-_


	10. Key 10 - Tingle

A/N:

I like this chapter.

Thank you to **jhellou** for reviewing! You changed your pen name, Crys-chan? (Ahem. Excuse my shitty nicknaming skills. *laughs*)

_**Yue Twili**_: Thank you so much for always reviewing this fic. I love you. You awfully nice person, you. You're a cupcake sprinkled with awesomeness. *heart*

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 10 - Tingle **_

Soma entered his room; he liked how quiet it was today, since two certain people are out. This two certain people went by the name of Kota and Estella. It was their day off so the two of them decided to visit their families in the Outer Ghetto.

As Soma was in thought, his eyes landed on the object that was on his coffee table. The colour was unmistakable. The combination of two different shades of the pink was a giveaway. This was Estella's work. It was her most recent project and it was currently in his property since it was forced on him by three idiots. He still hadn't returned it yet.

Looking at Estella's needlework, Soma walked over it, gently picking it up. A strange feeling, akin to a mild static shock, passed through his fingers. Soma frowned slightly, looking at his fingertips. They were still tingling, even after he rubbed them together.

It was a unique sensation. Almost as if her fingers were still there tracing over the threads. A part of herself was in this rose. It left his fingers tingling.

_-TBC-_


	11. Key 11 - Voice

A/N:

There's a typhoon here and it's freezing. It's hard to type with cold fingers.

Anyways! From this point on, we will start digging deeper into Estella's character (I hope everyone will like her more!) so yes, no Soma cameos for the meantime. Please bear with me!

Thanks a bunch to **lunyan**, **darryanmartin**, **Yue Twili** and **jhellou** for reviewing! Your reviews fuel my passion to write!

I correctly typed all of your usernames, yes? *laughs*

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 11 - Voice**_

The sun was hanging high in the sky, and it was causing a bustle in the streets of the Outer Ghetto. Estella, on the other hand, was watching these people with a smile on her face. It was nice to see people go on with the normal notions of life despite of the world that they lived in.

"Welp! My house is this way, catch ya later, Stella!" her trip companion, Kota said, giving her a pat on the back.

Estella smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's meet up here later, okay?" she told him as she waved a small goodbye to the latter as they parted ways.

When she arrived at her home, she noticed that the plants in the garden were dying. It looks like she needs to do some yard work soon. Memories of when her, her mother and father would play out in the garden filled her head. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thoughts.

She started to walk towards the front door and fished a key out of her pocket. Putting it into the lock, she opened up the door.

"Mother, I'm home," she called out.

Walking forward into the kitchen, she placed the bag of rations onto the table. As usual, there were dishes in the sink. Just another tiring work for her to do.

Blinking, she looked into the main room, and there her mother was. Sitting on the floor by the sofa, her head hung low.

Estella approached her and sat beside her. Sighing, she followed her mother's gaze at the cold floor.

"How are you doing, mom?" she asked her.

Bowing her head, her mother cried and shrieked out, "I miss him so much! How could he leave me like that?!"

"Mom..."

Her mother lifted her head and looked at her with anger reflected in her eyes as she slapped her hard enough to draw blood on her cheek, "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

Estella didn't flinch in her place. She just sat there, unmoving.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"

Her mother slapped her again, this time, her other cheek was hit. Estella took the blow, with sadness being the only emotion on her face.

And just then, whispers outside filled Estella's heightened sense of hearing.

_"He was killed by an Aragami who invaded the Outer Ghetto. He didn't even have a chance to win nor fight back."_

_"How's his wife?"_

_"She's so heartbroken. She can barely make it through the day anymore."_

_"Poor thing... And his daughter?"_

_"Haven't you seen her come in their house just now?"_

_"That's her?! She doesn't look a thing like her mother and father!"_

_"I know right?"_

Estella gritted her teeth; she wanted to tell all those stupid old hags to shut their mouths. But with her mother right next to her crying her heart out...

Well, she just couldn't find the voice to do it.

_-TBC-_


	12. Key 12 - Empty

A/N:

Hey, guys! Here's another update. And, yes, still no Soma. Sorry. *bows*

Thanks a million to **jhellou**, **Yue Twili** and **crescenthaineEX** for reviewing! Your reviews give me enthusiasm to write!

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 12 - Empty **_

When Estella was a little child, she remembered very well that she asked her parents if she was an orphan since she didn't look like any of them. Her parents skilfully evaded that topic. She couldn't blame them for doing that; nevertheless, her parents showered her with every inch of their love.

Estella couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss though.

When Estella's father died, she had to comfort her mother. She was so consumed and wrapped up in her grief that she barely had the time to take care of her. So from time to time, some of her neighbours stop by to check on them. And from then on, Estella had decided to be the reliable one. So, as she started to grow older, her experiences molded her into a type of person that would never openly show people her negative feelings. It's not like she was afraid of expressing herself, she was reliable and she didn't want everyone to worry about her.

Ever since she first went to the den, everyone admired her and looked at her as a responsible girl full of smiles and good vibes. She's the person to turn to whenever you felt down. She was like a free therapist. And as everyone knows, a therapist never breaks down in front of their patients.

Estella had to be that kind of girl. For her mother. For everyone. For herself.

And for her whole life, all she did was smile and hope that no one notices how empty she was.

_-TBC-_


	13. Key 13 - Broken

A/N:

This chapter happens after the "Concrete Jungle" mission. You know, Lindow's disturbing date? Just in case you're wondering about where we are already in the main storyline.

As always, thank you to **lunyan**, **darryanmartin**, **Yue Twili** and **crescenthaineEX** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 13 - Broken **_

"You weren't thinking again, Lindow!" Tsubaki's words came out as a harsh whisper, her emerald orbs locked on to the same emeralds of Lindow's and it took everything for him not to flinch and look away.

"I could-"

"The mission that you took needs time and preparation! Taking it up on the spot was dangerous and reckless, not to mention stupid. Sure, you got away with a few scars, but do you have any idea what could've happened if you didn't?" Tsubaki's tone was sharp and severed the words given with harsh intonations.

Lindow scratched his head, he practically could tell that Tsubaki was trying very hard not to lose it on him, he sighed defeatedly, "I told you that it's no big deal! Man, you and Sakuya sure know how to nag me..."

"That's what you get for flirting with an Ouroboros!"

The both of the siblings glanced up to the source of the voice only to find a girl leaning on the wall with her familiar red rose and raven locks that they knew so well.

"Oh, Rookie!" Lindow greeted her, his expression had never been happier with the sudden distraction, "What's going on?"

"I just came to pick up some medicine," Estella told him as she started making her way to the first-aid cabinet.

Stirred by her tangent, Tsubaki took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Now that's what I like to see. Somebody who's a bit high-strung and timid is more likely to survive more than a certain someone here," she said, obviously pointing her statement at Lindow.

"Gimme a break, big sis," Lindow sweat dropped and turned to Estella, "Anyways, don't tell anyone that you ran into me here, got it?"

Estella chuckled, "No worries,"

The smile on Estella's face seemed to have thrown Tsubaki's anger off and her expression softened under her gaze, "How is your mother doing? I heard that you visited her the other day," she asked.

Sighing and immediately stopping her musings, Estella's gaze fell down on the cold floor, "How good can someone who lost their husband do?" she asked herself softly, "She just cries all day, if not she's asleep," she explained.

Tsubaki made her way beside her and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she muttered lowly.

Lindow frowned at her, "Is that really how you feel?" he inquired.

Estella gave him a gentle smile, "I can't really afford to be sad or anything. I'm afraid that if I do, mother is going to leave, too. I have to take care of her, before me, she comes first."

The Amamiya siblings went silent and the rest of the moment was pretty much kept that way.

Tsubaki couldn't help but find it a bit odd that the child is now the one taking care of the parent. In normal situations, the parent would be consoling the child when they lose someone.

She had only seen Estella's mother once and it was the time that when she had to get the guardian's permission to recruit Estella.

_-Flashback-_

_"Miss Yuuki, am I correct?" Tsubaki inquired Estella's mother, ignoring her dishevelled appearance. _

_Bowing her head and ceasing her sobs, Estella's mother answered, "...How could I help you?" _

_"I would like to inform you that your daughter, Estella Yuuki, is a candidate for being a New-Type Gods Eater." _

_Lifting her head, Estella's mother looked at Tsubaki in confusion, "...But I don't have a daughter?"_

_-End of flashback- _

Tsubaki couldn't help but to think that was the cruelest and most selfish thing a person could do to their child. And for a moment, she was glad that Estella was not there to hear that.

She knew that no amount of time Estella spent with her mother would ever fix her. She was far too broken for that…

And when Tsubaki locked gazes with her for a brief moment, she knew that Estella was already well aware of that.

_-TBC-_


	14. Key 14 - Fascination

A/N:

Thank you guys for bearing the no Soma chapters! As a reward, I shall give you all a chapter full of Somacakes moments~ Again, please excuse my bad nicknaming skills. *laughs*

...Whoa! And look at that! This is the longest chapter yet!

Much love to **jhellou**, **Yue Twili** and **darryanmartin** for reviewing~!

Disclaimer: All right goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 14 - Fascination **_

Soma was in front of Estella's door, torn apart about knocking or not. He had wanted to return her embroidered rose for a long time now but these days, getting in touch with her was hard since she was either on a mission or locked up in her room doing who-knows-what and also, asking someone to return it to her was out of the question because Lindow ordered him to give it to her personally.

So in conclusion, he had to return it to her. She's annoying but he had to return it. It was now or never.

___**# # # # # # # #**_

Estella was musing silently on her couch, reading a classic novel. There was a soft knock on her door and she got up to get it. She opened the door and stood still, completely stunned.

Soma was standing on her doorstep...

"So...ma?"

"Hey."

"...Did you come to hang out?"

"No."

"Okay then," Estella pouted at his immediate response, "How could I help you?"

Soma handed her the embroidered rose.

Estella put a hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh! So you had it! I was looking for it all over!" she said taking it from Soma's hands, she then smiled at him, "Thanks!"

Soma was about to leave when he felt a harsh tug on his trademark jacket. He scowled at her, "What now?"

Estella grinned at him, something's up.

"You want to hang out? ...So you do."

"What? I didn't-"

It was like a comic scene as Soma was practically dragged in to her room and seated to her couch. Afterwards, Estella proceeded to her kitchen counter to prepare something for him.

"Would you like to have anything? I can make snacks! Would you like something simple? An English muffin or a regular muffin? Cookies? Scones? Oh! Would you like me to make you a coffee? Do you want it black? And what abou-"

"Hold it," Soma interrupted, massaging his temples.

"Oh sorry, was it too much to handle?" Estella scratched her cheek, smiling sheepishly, "...So what would you like?"

Soma sighed heavily, "Nothing's fine."

Estella frowned at him, but didn't press the issue of food any further, instead, she tossed him a yellow can; it was an iced curry drink.

Soma caught it and grimaced.

Like hell he would drink it.

Soma glared at Estella but her back was turned to him and it seemed like she was making some grub for herself.

Soma took this time to look around.

Estella's room was quaintly furnished and a hologram of a grassy meadow can be seen reflected on her window. Her kitchen counter, where she was, had a tray filled with tea leaves, coffee beans and some other little snacks; a sign that there are other frequent visitors. It was a typical girl's room but what he found rather bizarre, no, more like made the room obviously hers was her "weird hobbies" as he would like to quote it from Kota; There were different paintings hung up on the white washed walls, also, books were neatly aligned here and there on the shelves and antiques are also displayed for the eye to see. It somewhat reminded him of the Director's room only the difference is that this room had a calming effect on him and seemed to take him to some other world other than the Den.

With a cup of tea in her hand, Estella faced Soma, smiling gently as she noticed him taking in the simple little things her room has to offer and to her surprise, Soma's eyes landed at the newest painting she was about to add to her collection. It was by the terminal, placed on the wooden tripod, waiting to be hung up proudly on the wall.

Estella's eyes softened at the image, "Do you like it?" she asked, trying to steer him away from the history of the painting.

Soma didn't know why but he found himself asking, "Who're they?"

Holding back a sigh, Estella stepped up beside the painting and stared at the man and woman by the garden of roses, "They're my parents. It's a family portrait."

Soma looked at the painting for a moment, "That's not what you call a family portrait," he told her, his voice somewhat having a scolding tone.

Estella's lashes lowered as she looked at her Earl Grey, "...So you noticed?" A somewhat grim smile settled on her lips, "I'm not really needed in this picture. I'm what you call an adopted child after all."

Soma noticed her sad smile.

"Dad was killed by an aragami and when the news reached us, mom got so consumed by her loneliness that she barely eats, she barely sleeps and when I talk to her, she just... Screams at me," Estella looked at the floor, trying to keep her sympathetic feelings towards the people drawn on the canvas, "She really loved dad, he was her prince, and without a prince a princess would be nothing," she said as she closed her eyes and sipped a bit of her tea, ignoring the burning sensation on her tongue.

Soma shifted a bit in his seat and crossed his arms, "Why tell me this?"

"..Because I want to?"

Soma rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that before."

Estella giggled.

"Right."

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them, but Estella decided to break it.

"I genuinely like you, Soma. I want you to know more of me in the same logic that I want to know more of you."

At that moment, much to Estella's chagrin, her words fell on deaf ears as Soma got up from his seat and left the room.

Estella sighed, her gaze falling on the untouched iced curry drink on her table.

"Cold..."

_-TBC-_


	15. Key 15 - Aversion

A/N:

**Attention**: _Updates will become slower._  
- Sorry to say guys, but I won't be updating anything at all for next week and maybe this week's remaining days. Why? Because Midterm's around the corner. So yeah! I'm just gonna leave this chapter for y'all.

Thank you to **Yue Twili** for reviewing! *heart*

Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Key 15 - Aversion **_

Soma hated to admit it but he knew to himself that he had been unconsciously observing Estella since the day that he met her. In doing so, he figured out most of her personality. The forced visit from Estella's room also helped because he now fully understood what kind of person she was.

Estella was a "Secret Idol"- a person who doesn't appear popular on the surface, but once one digs deeper, he will discover how many friends this person really has. She's reliable; people depended on her and saw her as a friend, if not a respected peer. She had her fair amount of enemies, but she was focused more on her friends than on them. That's not to say that there was never any conflict in her life, but people would assume she would take the higher ground and be mature, if not so much as respectful.

But that kind of personality left her open for a tougher, harsher kind of scrutiny. Was she kind to everyone because she wanted to be? Or were there some imperfections or past indiscretions that she was trying to make up to? If that was so, was she only being a friend out of pity? Did she found him pitiful? Was she just helping him stay on his own two feet before moving on to her next "project"?

_"And here I am hoping that you acknowledged me..."_

_"Just so you know, I'm doing this because I want to, capiche?"_

_"...Because I want to?"_

_"I genuinely like you, Soma. I want you to know more of me in the same logic that I want to know more of you."_

Soma replayed the little moments when she was so persistent to make him notice her in his mind, all which he coldly repulsed. What else do you expect? No one had been like that to him before. There may be some namely, Lindow and Sakuya, You could add Kota to the bunch too but none of them was as persistent as her. He didn't really know how to make of it.

Soma thought about it. In Estella's bright red orbs, he had never seen any sign of dishonesty in them. Soma contemplated his options; He could either keep going or stop right now. He could pretend that she only treated him like a charity case or believe the truth in her eyes.

_-TBC-_


End file.
